


Accurate Hercules

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A more Historically Accurate tale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing and this will definitely be a two shot but depending on response and our muse we may do more

It was a warm day, the sun shining brightly and children running around playing but our story focus on one child

the child in question was a young Hercules son of Zeus who much like the other children was running around playing, also like the other children he was completely without clothing his soft 4 inch cock and fit form on display as he played  
it was easy to see that older men where glancing at the young boys with desire for when they matured and would be assigned mentors

Hercules noticed these glances and flashed the men each time letting them see all of him as he was very free with his body knowing he looked good  
Eros watched on impressed that such a young boy was so sexual it astounded him 

Hercules giggled and put his body on display as he played going so far as to let some of the older children who were close to getting mentors to touch him  
Tan hands lifted the young boys heavy cock and teased his balls while everyone stared on in awe

Hercules giggled and let out a light moan as his small cock twitched to life under the other's touch  
One brave teen leaned down and licked the cock while another pinched Hercules's nipples

Hercules let out light moans from their attentions and held onto the teen in front of him as his knees went weak

The Older men had started stroking themselves to the scene while Eros was watching someone do his job very well

Hercules moaned and wiggled his cute ass as the teens played with him his body alight with jolts of pleasure from their actions  
Another teen moved to kiss Hercules and rub his bare cheeks 

Hercules moaned into the kiss and clenched his cheeks allowing the teen to feel the muscles teaming through his ass as his cock twitched from the licking and his nipples were hard under the pinching  
The Teens continued teasing the boy for a good long time 

Hercules in that time had no less than three dry orgasms his body still to young yet to cum even as he enjoyed the teens attentions crying out for more the whole time  
By the time the teens were done all of the older men had orgasmed at least once

Hercules smiled brightly at the results of his play happy to have brought these men to orgasm simply by letting these teens play with his young supple body  
As the sun began its descent everyone started to make the journey home 

Hercules too headed home a little saddened that his play had to come to an end as he waved goodbye to the teens he'd played with as he left

 

timeskip

Hercules moaned as he made out with Icarus both of them being pounded by their 3rd customers of the day, these ones having been fucking them for an hour now  
Phil walked through the halls of his brothel seeing all the boys behaving and enjoying bliss

Hercules moaned as he came joining the puddle of his and Icarus's joint cum while the men fucking them pounded harder getting close to their own orgasms as the teens moaned into each others mouths their bodies teaming with pleasure from the intense fucking  
Phil slid into the room that housed his highest earners Hercules and Icarus watching as they were pounded by two Spartan soldiers 

Both boys noticed his entry, but kept up their kissing knowing the Spartans were close to blowing their loads and wanting their potent seed in them badly  
Phil grew hard under his loincloth as he was planning to sample the two after this and could hear the Spartans groan as the holes squeezed them tight

Both boys let out moans of pleasure as they felt the Spartans cum and broke their kiss as they both came again adding more to their puddle of seed  
Phil stood to the side as the Spartans pulled out and left 

Hercules came too from his post orgasmic haze first and smiled at their mentor "hey Phil enjoy the show?" he asked with a light pleased smile on his face while Icarus just snuggled against the other more fit teen  
"what do you think Rookie" Phil said as he pulled of his Loincloth showing a hard 12 inch cock throbbing

"I think you could use a little help" he said as he moved onto all fours over Icarus and wiggled his ass at Phil as the Spartan's cum leaked from his hole  
Stepping forward Phil pushed his hard cock into the stretched hole with a moan and started pounding in and out

"Fuck so good" Hercules moans out always enjoying when Phil comes to use him while Icarus whimpered below him "I want some too Phil" he said with a pout on his cute face which didn't match his teen form as it still looked like that of a much younger child, which is why he sold so well  
Grabbing Hercules's 9 inch cock Phil said "ride this while I pound Herc then i will fuck you Ica"

Icarus smiled his boyish face lighting up as he rolled over and let Hercules push his cock into his hole his own 6 inch cock hard and leaking as he felt the demigod's cock push into his Spartan cum slicked hole  
Phil laughed at the smile while fucking Herc harder

Both boys moaned as Phil's thrusts forced Hercules into Icarus making him an extension of the satyr as Hercules reached under to stroke Icarus in time with the thrusts  
Phils thrusts struck Herc's prostate every time making the teen moan out  
Hercules had tears of pleasure leaking down his face as his cock leaked copious amounts of pre into Icarus as his cock struck the smaller boy's prostate while he stroked him causing the boy to moan out just as loudly  
Phil asked "so you want it boys" while getting close to his orgasm 

"Yes please~" Hercules moaned out wanting the satyr to fill his hole while Icarus just whimpered with his need  
Thrusting hard Phil shot his load into Herc's ass filling it up and making his stomach bulge out from the potent seed

Hercules moaned as he came into Icarus causing the boy to moan and cum as well adding more to the puddle of cum on the bed  
Pulling out Phil saw Herc's hole leak a trickle of cum so he gave the pert ass a smack to tighten it up

Hercules moaned and jerked his hips as his hole clenched and sealed the cum in as he pulled out and flopped onto the cum covered bed  
Phil took Herc's place and slid his still hard cock into Icarus

Icarus moaned out his cock twitching to life once more as Hercules pulls him into a kiss  
Phil moaned as he saw them make out and pounded into Icarus's hole hard

Icarus moaned into the kiss as he pushed back on Phil's thrusting cock as Hercules swallowed his moans  
Groaning Phil felt the hole squeeze tight and knew that the teens truly loved each other

Icarus and Hercules kissed with the passion of lovers as Phil pounded the smaller boy and Hercules stroked his cock  
Phil moaned out as he shot his load into Icarus 

Icarus moaned loudly as he came into Hercules hand as he felt Phil flood his hole giving him a stomach bulge to match the other teens

Phil slid his soft cock out and popped Icarus right on his hole before saying "you two get some rest"  
"okay Phil" they said as one as the kissed and cuddled together happy with each other  
Phil smiled and left the room as the two teens dosed off

They snuggled close as they napped Icarus letting out cute content murmurs as he snuggled into Hercules's larger form

 

\----------------time skip--------------------------

 

Hercules smiled as he trained his nephew who was at first a little reticent to follow his no clothes rule, but was now distracted enough by his training to not even notice  
Leo followed his uncle's routine stretching out his smooth lithe body under the sun before doing his toe touches

"yeah just like that, you're doing well" Hercules praised the boy while watching as his body was stretched licking his lips whenever the boy's hole was exposed as he used all his will to stop his cock from rising  
Leo saw his uncle focus on his cute little pert ass so he teased him by shaking it in the air

"Careful, I might take you up on that" Hercules said giving his nephew's ass a smack  
Leo let a moan out as his ass was smacked 

"oh, like that do you?" Hercules half asked half teased as he smacked the boy's ass again aiming for the opposite cheek  
"yes uncle" moaned out Leo as his hole twitched and he blushed red

Hercules smiled and started smacking his ass over and over keeping up a nice back and forth on his cheeks "I used to be like this you know" he said as he stopped restraining himself and let his cock grow to it's full hardness standing proud at 13 inches  
Leo reached back to stroke the long cock while groaning 

"yeah that's it, feel what's going to be sliding into this pert ass of yours" Hercules praised as he stopped smacking the ass and slid a finger into Leo's hole  
Leo moaned and saw his uncle's lover approaching them 

"Eros!" Hercules cried out with joy seeing the god "come I was about to show my nephew here the joys of my youth"  
Leo opened his mouth and let out moan as he saw Eros naked 

Eros came closer and smiled at his Hercules his own 15 inch cock swinging with each step "and what a cute specimen he is" Eros said as he pulled Leo into a kiss  
Leo moaned as his mouth was explored by Eros's tongue and his hole was stretched  
once Hercules had four fingers in the boy he removed them and slid his cock into the now stretched hole as Eros continued making out with the boy  
Leo let out a loud groan as his hole stretched around his Uncle's cock

Eros moved to lick and suck on Leo's neck while Hercules continued pushing his large cock into his nephew's tight hole  
Leo's own cock stood at a nice 8 inches in length and was very thick with big balls that bounced with everyone of his uncle Herc's thrusts

"yeah you like uncle's cock down you?" Hercules grunted out as he pounded the boy's tight hole as Eros ran a hand down to stroke Leo's cock in time with his lover's thrusts  
"yes it is perfect" screamed Leo in the throws of Passion

"such a good nephew, you're taking my cock like a pro" he praised as he thrust hard and fast into his nephew while Eros kept pumping the boy's cock his own cock growing hard  
Faintly Leo heard a voice calling out "Herc you in here" but was to focused on the pleasure he was experiencing to pay it any mind

"in the training room Ica" he called out as he continued fucking Leo as he heard Icarus pad down the hall while Eros continued stroking the boy's cock  
Leo let out a moan telling them he was close to his orgasm and squeezed tight around Herc

Icarus came in and chuckled at the sight of Eros and Hercules pleasuring the boy "go ahead Leo" the boy's uncle said as he kept up hi pace as Icarus came over and kneeled taking the boy's cock head into his mouth as Eros kept stroking him  
Leo groaned and shot his load into Icarus's warm mouth as his hole twitched violently around Herc's thrusting cock

Icarus drank some down and gathered the rest in his mouth before kissing the boy as Hercules thrust deep into the boy and came filling him with his seed as Eros released his cock and kissed his lover  
WIth a moan Leo shared his cum with Icarus and felt his stomach bulge from his uncle's cum

Hercules pulled his limp cock free only to be quickly replaced by Eros's cock as he fucked the boy fast and hard as Hercules lifted Icarus so he could ride Leo's cock  
Leo moaned at the sensitivity from his orgasm and felt a tight heat slid down his cock

Eros fucked Leo hard and fast as Hercules slid Icarus up and down on his nephew's cock his hard 8 incher bouncing around  
Leo moved his face and started making out with Icarus as he groaned

Icarus moaned into the kiss as Hercules kept bouncing him on Leo's cock while Eros fucked the boy hard  
Leo was loving the whole thing and wondered if some of the stories he had heard were true he would ask after the fun

Icarus didn't last long cuming hard and painting Leo's torso with his seed as his ass clenched around the boy's cock while Eros kept pounding his hole  
The tightness pushed Leo over the edge making him fill Icarus up with his own cum  
Leo's ass tightening around his cock had Eros blowing his own load into the boy mixing his seed with Hercules's as said man lifted Icarus off Leo's cock  
Leo was to weak to stand on his own but he had to Know "so are the stories about you two and the three hundred spartans true?" Leo asked with a sly grin

"that was one wild weekend" Icarus said with a dopey grin as Hercules chuckled and smacked his ass "I might have had a hand in that" Eros said with a smirk of his own  
"wish I could have seen it" Leo mutters with a wistful look on his face as he was carried to a large bed in the house 

"I can arrange that" Eros said placing a kiss on Leo's forehead which caused a spark between them "have fun being your uncle"  
"what" was all Leo was able to say before he passed out  
"Sweet dreams nephew" Hercules said with a smile causing his 2 lovers to snicker


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's eyes fluttered open, and he was suddenly in a large room with many people -- many male people -- surrounding him and Hercules, who was smirking down at him from his standing position. "Is this...?" Leo began.  
"ready you two" a gruff voice asked as the spartans started to strip.

Hercules reached down and pulled Icarus up to his feet, who was actually Leo, living the actions through Eros' spell in his sleep.  
The first two spartans stepped forward stroking hard 9 inch cocks in front of the boys faces. 

With a smirk, Hercules craned his neck and licked the underside of the Spartan's shaft, slicking it with his saliva, while Leo watched in awe, with his -- Icarus' -- mouth open wide, unaware of the Spartan edging close enough to slip his head past his lips.  
The two reached down with slick fingers to the boys holes intent on preparing them for what was to come.

Hercules moaned, breathing hot rasps of air against the man's cock as his calloused fingers dug into his stretched hole; his eyes wandered over to Icarus, who was getting the same treatment, and was now a mess of moans and groans as three digits sunk into him with ease.  
Sliding out the two moved to start the first fuck of the weekend.

Leo gasped as he felt the Spartan's cock slip past his entrance, and fill him with his meat. 

Hercules moaned as the other Spartian speared him with his entire nine-inch length in one thrust.  
the two lifted the boys and turned them so they could make out while starting a brutal pace.

Leo didn't hesitate to lock lips with Hercules, and Hercules' lips tasted so good, he couldn't help but moan into them once the Spartan began to piston in and out of him.  
The other 298 spartans cheered and shouted encouragement to the two fucking.

Hercules smirked into the kiss with Icarus as the roars of laughter and enjoyment echoed around the pair of them. This was going to be a fun weekend.  
WIth a grunt the first of hundreds of loads of cum was spilt into the boys.

The boys gasped and came simultaneously, spreading their seed across the tiled floor.  
Quickly the two were replaced while a third fed their hard 10 inch cock to the two boys.

Both moaned around the delicious man-meat that fucked their throats almost as hard as the men behind them fucked their asses.  
Another came up to start teasing their hard nipples.

Which only made the boys squeal with pleasure.  
"you little sluts love this don't you" "hell yeah look at them go" "they can not get enough"  
Both boys were moaning like bitches as the men finished inside them, in their asses and down their throat.  
The spartans gave no rest as the next ones moved into position.

Hercules and Leo cried out as they were brutally fucked, quick and hard, by eleven-inch cocks.  
the night passed with each spartan depositing several loads in each boy

By the time the sun rose in the distance, letting light glow in through the windows, all 300 men had had their turn.  
and they were still going giving the boys no rest and using them as cock sleeves.

Both boys eventually passed out, but that didn't stop the men from ravishing every orifice they had.  
it was not until two days later that the Spartans finally left after paying Phil and leaving the boys in a tub full of cum.  
Leo groaned as exhaustion hit him hard, and, with a final glance at Hercules, who was sleeping peacefully, he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
